Twisted Tongue
by GoodLuckMother
Summary: Isshin says he doesn't like Orihime? Ichigo of course, objects! IchigoxOrihime One-shot


_GoodLuckMotherFuckers: Hello all, I been wanting to write this one-shot now for awhile, but with that said I will be going on a short hiatus due to my busy schedule at school, and won't be updating any of my fanfics until after Christmas. So until then, enjoy this, and I do not own bleach._

_

* * *

_

"I simply don't like her, son."

Ichigo immediately choked on the air he was breathing, being taken by surprise by his father's sudden statement about his perky female classmate, "What do you mean, you don't like her? We're talking about Orihime Inoue, right? Not someone else?" Ichigo asked, staring at his father as if he had eaten a goat.

"Yes, her," Isshin declared, pointing at his scowling son. A series of lines formed across Ichigo's forehead as his scowling continued while he slowly regained the air he had lost from the shock. Isshin paused in writing his medical notes to stare at his flabbergasted son, unaffected by the angry aura Ichigo was giving off. "I simply don't care for her. You asked what I thought of the young Miss Inoue Orihime and I gave you my answer." Isshin replayed it for the second time that evening before focusing his eyes back to his notes. Ichigo could feel his eyes twitching as he walked over to his father desk, _"What the hell!"_ Ichigo mentally asked regarding his father's unusual reaction and behavior.

"Why?" Ichigo growled, clenching his teeth to resist the urge to high kick his father's head in while he sat at his desk. Isshin gave a soft hum as the sound of papers being moved around was heard.

"Well, for one, she is a very strange-looking girl by appearance," Isshin drawled, not meeting his son's eyes.

"What?" Ichigo shouted suddenly, his eyes open wide in pure shock. "You're kidding me, old man! She...she is gorgeous!" Ichigo muttered the last part softly, feeling himself blush before continuing. "Just ask any guy and they'll agree!" Ichigo added, waving his hands in the air.

Isshin rested his hand under his head, "Not this one," Isshin counter-pointed, causing Ichigo to let out series of gasps as he tried to form a sentence, still in shock from his father's statement. "She has that _strange_ hair color," Isshin noted, rubbing his beard softly with his hands.

"I have the same color hair, Dad!" Ichigo quickly bawled. Isshin let out a soft dry laugh at his son dismal response.

"That's it! Because of my son's scary appearance, it's no wonder you two have that in common!"

Ichigo grabbed his hair, pulling orange strands. "_I won't kill my father, I won't kill my father, I won't kill my father," _Ichigo chanted to himself, his eyes glaring and seeing red at his father, who simply looked bored. "She's nothing like me, old man, she-" Ichigo, however, was cut off.

"I agree! That girl is not right in the head, talking about robots, claiming to see blue people… From a medical viewpoint, this friend of yours sounds like a future schizophrenic serial killer-" _THUD!_ Isshin's eyes widened before giving a knowing glance as his son forcefully slammed his fist into the desk, and shaking the desk legs,

"That's enough, Dad! She's none of those things. Orihime is the most caring, good- hearted person I know. I don't know what I would do without her and I -" Ichigo let out a soft gasp, his eyes widening and still locked with his father's eyes, which were now dancing with laughter,

"What, son?" Isshin cheerfully asked.

"I love her," Ichigo stated to himself. "I've got to go, Dad," Ichigo shouted, leaving the room, muttering "I will kill you later," over his shoulder.

_

* * *

_

_Later with Isshin Kurosaki _

"Oh, my beloved Masaki!" Isshin cried out, hunched over in pain as he lay on the ground before his wife's picture, "I said the most awful things about our future beautiful daughter-in- law, Hime-chan!" Isshin tearfully admitted, pulling tissue out of his doctor coat. "Please, please, forgive me and watch over our stupid son and make sure he doesn't screw up in confessing his love to our Hime-chan!" Isshin begged, bowing his head as tears streamed down his face.

"Idiot," Karin muttered softly to her twin sister as she rolled her eyes, returning to her morning meal.

* * *

_GoodLuckMotherFuckers: The end! Hope you enjoy! Review?_


End file.
